


My Fair Lady

by Asya_Arbatskaya



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asya_Arbatskaya/pseuds/Asya_Arbatskaya
Summary: Roger saw her, and it was love at first sight.





	My Fair Lady

The very first time Roger saw her was on his way to buy some cigarettes early in the morning. Well, it wasn’t really a morning for him because he hadn’t slept since yesterday, but all the busy people wearing suits gave him the feeling that the Monday had come.  
They met at the crossroad, and it was love at first sight. Roger forgot about everything at once; he didn’t even remember he’d run out of cigarettes two hours ago which almost caused nicotine withdrawal. He forgot about band rehearsal; anyway how could anyone think he would go to the studio at 10 a.m.? Roger just froze there, ready to cross the road, but not quite able to take a step.  
She wasn’t all alone; there was some ridiculously tall lad with her, shamelessly looking at other people. Roger felt an urge to explain to this lad that he had no right to behave like that, to consider himself above her. Roger knew he could treat her better if she was his.  
But as Roger stood there, the traffic light changed, and his beautiful stranger was gone with the car traffic. He had nothing to do but to proceed with his walk of the hangover shame.

  
***

  
She came to him again in the evening.  
Roger was drinking at the bar when saw her through the window. He almost choked on his whiskey. Of course her “master” was again at her heels, arguing with someone… Roger had no interest in knowing any details; he didn’t give a shit actually.  
But she looked so fragile, so scared, so lost… Roger’s heart stopped at this sight. How could anybody be so cruel to such a beauty? Roger knew: he had to rescue her immediately! He stood up and headed to the exit, which wasn’t an easy thing to do because of the crowd. Someone even recognized Roger and said something to him, maybe asked for an autograph, but Roger ignored the person. She was the only one that mattered.  
But when he stepped out of the door he knew he was too late. She was gone. Again.

  
***

  
Roger dreamed of her several nights in a row. Her soft but daring shapes drove him crazy. And her unique silver tone! Samantha – Roger managed to see her name tag – was one in a million. There wasn’t any other like her! She was more than unique. She was impossible.  
But Roger saw her twice, and that proved her existence. Well, the first sighting might have been just his imagination due to his hangover, but the second time, he was sober! More or less. Two glasses of whiskey was actually not too much.  
Roger felt like he was going mad. He could think only of her, daydreaming about meeting her again, but the chances for this were really low. The tall lad would obviously never let Roger see the girl of his dreams again.  
“Why is she with him anyway?” – asked Roger for the hundredth time. – “He has nothing to offer her! If he’s so tall, it’s just because some… other parts of him are small!”

  
***

  
She was waiting for him at the studio on Saturday.  
Roger couldn’t believe his own eyes, and almost touched her. She was there, young and beautiful, standing by the pavement, and looked so out of place. Roger was going to reach for her when he heard a rough voice behind him: “Hey, lad, can you…”  
Roger didn’t even let the voice finish. He just snapped “No!” without turning around.  
The tall lad approached Samantha from the other side and tried to explain himself again. “I’m not some fan or lunatic, I just have some business here.”  
But Roger didn’t want to hear him. “And I don’t give a shit! I don’t care if you’re the Queen!”  
“Hey! I’m here to sell this goddamn car!” – the tall lad raised his hands showing his peaceful intentions. – “I’ve been waiting here for an hour and a half and that damn guy just isn’t showing up! He promised to meet me here and said I would know him when I see him.”  
Roger couldn’t believe his ears. Samantha was here to be sold? He never believed in destiny, but this couldn’t be just a coincidence. “How much?” – thank god he didn’t lose his checkbook on his bar trip last night!  
The tall benefactor looked back at the studio doors, but the mystery guy didn’t seem to materialize to take Samantha away. And Roger was right here and his checkbook promised some good payment…  
The moment Roger had the keys in his hand was like a miracle.

  
***

  
Roger patted the wheel and Samantha purred affectionately in response, showing that the attraction was mutual. He was right about her: she was perfect, not only on the outside, but also her chrome and beige leather interior was really beautiful. She was built for comfort and style. Despite being relatively small, Samantha proved to be zippy and quick.  
“You’re my girl, my little missy,” whispered Roger, putting the feet on the pedals. “My precious babe, my darling. No-one will ever tear us apart!”  
Samantha roared playfully to him. She was all ready to go, shivering in anticipation.  
Roger adjusted his sunglasses, checked himself in the rear-view mirror and hit the gas. He was free now. He found love of his life.  
Nothing else mattered…

**Author's Note:**

> Roger's beautiful girl is a FIAT Samantha.


End file.
